Sensual Melodies
by Seductress
Summary: An accidental collision allows Hermione to discover Draco's most guarded secret as well as her own desires.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone... First off, I just want to say that no, I don't own Harry Potter. This is my disclaimer for the entire story; don't expect to see anything more official. Next, this story is about Hermione and Draco. They are such a delicious couple. They probably won't end up together in the actual books, but that's why there's fanfiction.   
  
In this fic, we'll explore a little bit of an artistic side to Draco and Hermione... just read...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure sat on the old wooden bench. A small yellow glow was the only light the room had to offer. The shadows encircled the figure, dancing the dance only the dark can learn. A grand piano stood before him, its ancient legs barely managing to support its weight. He had spent hours tuning the keys so that the notes sounded perfect to his ears.   
  
A sigh of utter bliss escaped his lips as his nimble fingers darted across the keys in graceful, fluid motions. His eyes closed; there was no need for them to look at his hands. His fingers knew the location of every key.  
  
When the last key was pressed and the melodic sound of the last note took flight, the figure withdrew his hand. He repositioned it on the handle of his lantern and slowly got to his feet. At the door, he gave the piano one last longing gaze before turning on his heel and retreating down the corridor.  
  
  
  
Hermione raced to her next class trying desperately to keep hold of her books. If she didn't hurry, she would be late. That simply was not an option when dealing with Professor Snape.   
  
"Come on," she muttered. "I can't be late."   
  
The dungeon door loomed just ahead of her. She put on one last desperate burst of speed. She was so caught up in not being late for Potions that she didn't even think about collisions. There, standing right in her path, was the King of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't have any time to slow down. Their bodies collided... hard. The force sent them both to the ground in a pile of limbs. Hermione groaned as she raised her head. She was lying on top of Draco. She could feel every part of his body pressed firmly against her own. She blushed as she thought of what every "part" of his body included. Never had she imagined that she would one day be plastered along the length of Malfoy.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and tried to recall exactly how he had went from standing in his designer shoes to lying on his back under a girl on the cold dungeon floor.   
  
"Kinky," he breathed.  
  
Hermione's head snapped to attention as a very audible gasp broke free from her throat.  
  
"Savor this, Mudblood, because you will never be on top again." This was said in a low and husky whisper that was for Hermione's ears only. It was followed by the sly grin that had lured so many girls into giving him their hearts.  
  
Hermione hurriedly scrambled back to her feet and set to collecting her books and quills that had been scattered across the floor. She only stopped when she heard the quick intake of breath from Malfoy. It sounded as if he were in pain.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood. When are you going to learn to watch what you're doing?!"  
  
"It was just an accident!" Hermione screamed back. "It's not like I hurt you or anything!"  
  
"You jammed my finger!" As if to prove that he was telling the truth, he put up his left hand to show that his ring finger was slightly swollen.  
  
"You're upset about that?! It won't last long. It will be okay in a week."   
  
"I can't wait a week! I need for it to be okay now!" Draco's furious voice rang throughout the Potion's room.  
  
"Why? You're right-handed."  
  
Draco let out a frustrated growl. "Just forget it!"  
  
"I'm trying! You're the one that won't shut up!"  
  
"That's enough, Miss Granger. I do believe that this class will progress a lot more smoothly without your incessant screeching."  
  
"But Professor..." Hermione begin. However, she saw the glint in Snape's eyes, daring her to argue. "Yes, sir."  
  
Hermione trudged over to her seat with Harry and Ron and sat down. Her shoulders slumped as she prepared herself for class. Something wasn't right. Why would Malfoy be so upset over a mere jammed finger? Her pondering over this question would have to wait. She couldn't risk being caught not paying attention.   
  
  
  
Hermione was very relieved when Potions was finally over with. Malfoy kept sending her glares and making nasty comments about her. Of course, he had always been cruel to her, but never so... brutal. She was used to the Slytherins' taunts and jeers. She had learned a long time ago that she couldn't let them get to her, but, for some reason, it was getting harder to ignore them.  
  
'Well, Hermione, you're going to have to learn to ignore them. It's not like they will be stopping anytime soon.' Hermione thought.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating dinner. Harry and Ron were talking avidly about Quidditch. In other words, she was bored. The only interest she had in the sport was supporting her house team. Hermione allowed her eyes to wander around the room until they met with Malfoy's malicious glare. Never, had she seen him so angry. She could feel her body shiver. Abruptly, she stood and stormed out of the Great Hall. She just couldn't stay there anymore. She felt naked and vulnerable in front of his cold eyes, a feeling that she disliked very much. She headed in the direction of her only sanctuary, the library. It was the one place that she would be able to clear her head of the chilling look that has harnessed in her enemy's eyes.   
  
  
  
Later that night, Hermione finally gave up and decided that she needed to go to sleep. She had spent hours among the books trying to forget all about Malfoy. All of her attempts were in vain, though. His eyes still haunted every blink she made. Hermione huffed angrily, frustrated that she let him take hold of her thoughts like this.   
  
Hermione suddenly stopped walking down the shadowy corridors and let out a sigh.  
  
'What's that sound?'  
  
Hermione tilted her head so that she could hear the sound better. She slowly began walking in the direction that it was coming from as if she were in a trance. The sound grew louder and she eventually discovered that it was music. However, something was wrong. It sounded as if something were missing. She kept walking, intent on finding the source of the beautiful melody. Hermione finally came to the door that contained the music's origin. Slowly, she pushed it open just enough to see what was inside. Her eyes widened when she saw a lone figure bathed in the light of a lantern playing an old grand piano. Now, she understood what was missing from the song. The figure was only playing with one hand.  
  
An angry growl suddenly erupted from the figure as he pulled his fingers from the keys.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood!" The figure brought up his left hand and looked at it with disgust. Everything finally began to register to Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy?" 


	2. Instant Talent

"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's head sharply turned to the door. "Granger? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I heard you playing and I wanted to see who it was." Hermione replied.  
  
"Of course, you can't stand it when there's something you don't know."  
  
"I never knew you could play the piano."   
  
"I can't." Draco replied, bitterly. "not anymore. Well, you found out who was playing. Why don't you be on your way? You've done enough."  
  
"Malfoy, I'm sorry." Hermione was a bit surprised at herself for apologizing. However, there was something different about Malfoy. She was seeing a whole other side of him, a side that didn't include the selfish and spoiled brat that she had grown so accustomed to. "I told you that it was an accident."  
  
"Either way, it doesn't matter! I still can't play!"  
  
Obviously, the piano meant a great deal to him. Hermione knew that she should just leave now. He had been mean and hateful to her all of her life. She owed nothing to him, but something kept her there.

  
  


"Malfoy, is there anything I can do to help?"

  
  


"What is there to do? You can't heal a jammed finger by magic. No, there's nothing that can be done. You might as well leave, now."

  
  


Hermione extended a hand to Draco's shoulder. "Malfoy..."

  
  


I said leave! Don't you get it? I don't want you here!" he yelled.

  
  


Hermione's eyes widened in shock at his explosion. The only thing left for her to do was turn around and run out the door.

  
  


The next day just happened to be a Saturday, therefore, there were no classes. Ron and Harry tried to persuade Hermione to spend time with them instead of going to the library. If the circumstances had been different, she might have agreed. However, today she was on a mission. Some omnipotent force was pushing her to find a solution to Draco's dilemma. Even though it was an accident, she still felt responsible. He was so passionate about the piano. His eyes held such anguish at not being able to play. 

  
  


Hermione searched book after book, page after page. No solution presented itself. Her eyes began to water and her vision became blurry from looking at the fine print that each author insisted on using. She finally let out a frustrated sigh as she slouched in her chair. This was hopeless. 

  
  


"Ms. Granger, you're just the girl I've been looking for," an old man wearing half moon spectacles was making his way over to Hermione's table with an arm full of books.

  
  


"I was just going through some of my old belongings when I came by a trunk with these books in it. I really have no further use for them. I figured that you might enjoy them." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as his lips curled into a small grin.

  
  


"Oh, thank you Professor." As soon as he placed the books down on the table, he turned to leave, smiling the whole way.

  
  


Hermione cast a mildly interested look towards her new books. There were four of them all together. She picked them up and scanned the titles. One of the titles caught her eye.

  
  


"Instant Talent"

  
  


She quickly opened the book and turned to the Table of Contents. Hermione couldn't hold back the little spark of hope that came when she saw that there was a chapter on learning to play the piano.

  
  


Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Hermione silently crept through the halls. She had already cast the charm that would give her the ability to play the piano. Sweet tones filled the air, signifying Draco's presence. Her steps became faster as the sounds grew louder. Finally, she reached the room. She opened the door and gently shut it behind her.

  
  


"Granger?" Draco's hands became still and the music came to an abrupt halt. 

  
  


Some unseen force pushed her forward until she was sitting on the bench beside Malfoy with her left hand positioned above the keys. Her eyes scanned over the sheet music that was propped up in front of her and began to play the notes on the bottom staff. Her hand shook from her nervousness and she stumbled along a few notes, but slowly the spell began to take control.   
  
She felt a warm presence cover her hand and cease her playing. She let her eyes slowly wander up to meet Malfoy's.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
Hermione wasn't able to answer immediately because she really wasn't sure of the answer herself. "Well, it's because of me that you can't play... and... well, I guess I feel obligated to stay and help. I know I'm not as good as you are. As a matter of fact, I had to cast a spell in order for me to play at all. But, until you can play again... you can borrow my left hand."  
  
Hermione wanted to smack herself when she saw his lips form that suggestive grin. "Well then, Granger, I'll let you know when I'm in need of your hand's... services."  
  
Hermione blushed at the insinuating comment. "Malfoy, are we going to play the piano or not?"  
  
"Is Granger blushing?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, and no, I am not blushing. I thought you wanted to play!"  
  
"Very well"  
  
Hermione and Draco both prepared to play. Draco began to count in order to set the tempo. Their hands danced across the keys as the minor key flooded their senses. It encircled their forms and made their surroundings melt away. They were no longer members of opposing houses. It no longer mattered that one was a pureblood while the other was parented by muggles. No, the only thing that mattered was that each finger hit its designated key with precision and grace, careful not to linger too long.   
  
As the song ended, they were once again painfully aware of the world around them. Although, the music had stopped, the spell it had woven still hung in the air. Hermione allowed her eyes to wander to the form sitting beside her while she bit her lower lip. Once again, the look Malfoy was giving her frightened her. However, it was for an entirely different reason. Instead of anger and loathing, she could see... hunger, craving... lust. A warm sensation shot through her lower abdomen at the thought of that hunger being for her.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco brought his right hand up to cup her cheek. "For once, Granger, shut that big mouth of yours." With this being said he roughly met her lips with his own, ravishing her soft lips. He used the thumb that was currently residing upon her face to force her lips to part. He didn't even wait for her to respond. The only thing in his mind was the fact that he had a desire to fulfill and Malfoys always fulfill their desires. He encircled her lithe form with his arms and jerked her until she was pressed as tightly to him as she had been after their collision in the dungeon.   
  
Hermione let out a low moan. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She knew that there was no reason to be kissing him. He was her enemy and their was no possible future for them. She had always been a very sensible girl. However, after the feel of his lips on hers, Hermione didn't know if she cared about being sensible anymore. The only thing she could think about was how good it felt to feel her curves molded to his. She felt like she was a traitor for being in this position with her enemy. She had spent all her years at Hogwarts fighting with him, trying to make sure that his life was just as horrible as he made hers. However, that suddenly didn't matter much, either.  
  
'I've spent everyday fighting with Malfoy...' Hermione though. '...but for this one night, I'll give in...'  
  


  
  


Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your input really helps me a lot. 

  
  


This story is rated R so there will be some sexual scenes. However, I need to know how graphic you want me to be. If I get a lot of reviews asking me to not turn this into a lemon, then I won't. But if more people would like to see it become a lemon, then I'll do that. Please review and tell me so I'll know. The sooner you do, the sooner I can update.  
  



End file.
